klingon_academy_ii_empire_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
D5C Qa'HoS (Relentless) Class
The latest iteration of the D5 design, the D5C is a rather unremarkable ship. It is a tried and true design that has been in service for over seventy years. When originally launched in 2220, she was a powerful warship and was the main line of defence for the Klingon Empire. Over time, she has undergone various refits to keep her systems current, but she has never lost her reputation for reliability and survivability. Amongst the old guard warriors, the Qa'HoS is still a favourite and often times she is commanded by the very best of these warriors. Development The original D5 Qa'HoS (Relentless) Class was designed to replace the rapidly obsolescent D4 K'ragth (Punisher) Class Light Cruiser. After the disastrous engagement in 2219 above the Federation colony of Aeolius VII where three D4's failed to destroy a single Federation Lancaster Class, the introduction of the D5 was accelerated and had all but replaced the older class by 2221. The D5 herself was a rather unremarkable design, evolutionary rather than revolutionary. Armed with the then standard complement of four Disruptors and a single Photon Torpedo Tube, the Qa'HoS was admirably well armed for a Light Cruiser of the period, giving the Klingon Defence Force the edge over Starfleet up until the introduction of the Surya Class in 2248. Meanwhile, in 2243, the D5 was refitted to the new D5A standard, increasing the efficiency of her Disruptors and giving her a new warp core for greater power output. This helped the Qa'HoS remain competitive against her Federation counterpart, with further upgrades in 2255 to D5B standards giving her a Cloaking Device and a complete refit in 2273 bringing her to the current D5C standards and giving her very similar internal systems to the larger D7C qItI'tinga' (Great Powerful Conqueror) Class. Operational History The latest D5C refit first saw combat during the Organian Conflict. She performed well, a good match for the new Miranda Class employed by Starfleet. Throughout that war, and the conflicts that followed, her reputation for reliability and survivability proved well deserved. Stories of qa’HoS class ships returning from battle venting plasma from hull breaches that should have ripped the ship apart were not uncommon. She also lent herself very well to repairs in the field. The Qa'HoS seemed to have brak’lul (vital organ redundancy) as part of her design. Repairs were often made with parts cannibalised from other ship systems with only minor efficiency losses to both systems. Under normal usage, these vessels never seemed to develop problems at all. Most vessels of this class never underwent an unscheduled overhaul except in cases of battle damage. The highest combat losses for the Qa'HoS came with the Ormong of 2291, with the Qa'HoS serving all three sides in the conflict. Production restarted to replace combat losses, but further losses resulted from action in the General War and the number of Qa'HoS class ships in service is still rather low. Apocrypha After the Khitomer Accords of 2293, production of the Qa'HoS slowed, although new ships were being commissioned. She received gradual upgrades as time passed, although being nearly a century old by 2315, production stopped. The remaining Qa'HoS class ships in service were downgraded to Destroyers, and served in quieter sectors until their eventual retirement from extreme old age in the 2350s. Specifications * Class: 'Light Cruiser * 'Hull Type Designation: '''KCL * '''Length: 198m * Crew: 280 * Warp Nacelles: '''1 * '''Maximum Sublight Speed: 3750 k/s (37.5 Mk/s) * Cruise Warp Factor Speed: wf 7.6 * Safe Maximum Warp Factor Speed: wf 8.9 * Hull Rating: '220 HSF * 'Shield Rating: 370 FSP * Sensor Rating: 600 SRU * Armament and Equipment: ** Primary *** 4 × Disruptor Cannon ** Secondary *** 1 × Photon Torpedo Tube ** Heavy *** None ** Advanced *** None ** Equipment *** Tractor Beam Emitter *** Klingon-Type Cloaking Device *** Probes Ships in Service (2292) IKS Ta'JhRoM IKS Qo'Wl IKS DejK'ToQ IKS Maj'tyL IKS qO'nTeQ IKS no'RohT IKS Ylt'Wl IKS NuQ'tAlJ IKS Huhj'HoQ IKS Qultk'toH'RenHk IKS Qa'PoQ IKS Iwl'DaJ IKS BoQ'To IKS SuQ'MeHk IKS SaJ'VoQ IKS KreQ'AtoQ IKS Ohwl'Toh IKS MeJ'wl IKS Suvwl'liKh IKS Klaa'ThiQ IKS KoL'ThoQ IKS Bor'Tas'NoQ IKS ToQ'MoQ'ChaK IKS Dwl'Itwl IKS VoD'qThl IKS pIH'Qo IKS D'K'ToQ IKS Tor'QaL IKS TiQ'Qo IKS ToR'ToQ IKS Suwm'Twl IKS Qlt'TiQ IKS BaHk'Thaal IKS IcH'TeQ IKS MoJ'TekH Category:Klingon Vessels Category:Cruisers Category:Light Cruisers